To Tell The Truth
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Mikey has faced many challenges, but does he have to courage to tell the truth even if it means hurting someone's feelings? Response to Stealthy Stories fic challenge.


To Tell the Truth

A/N: This story is in response to a Stealthy Stories challenge. I hope that all of you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading.

Summary: Mikey has faced many challenges, but can he find the courage to tell the truth even if it means hurting someone's feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. I am only borrowing them for this story. They are owned by Peter Laird.

Michelangelo was scared. Even after all the battles he'd fought and all the enemies he'd faced he couldn't do this. Why was it up to him to break the news?

"Guys, I can't do this," he said. "Maybe someone else should do it."

"Mikey, it's going to be okay," Leo reassured him. "You're perfect for this task."

"No, I'm not!" Mikey protested. "Why can't Don do it? He's good at telling the truth."

"Because I'm too clinical when it comes to giving people news," Don replied. "It just wouldn't work. He'd figure it out too quickly. Raph wouldn't be so subtle about it, and Leo's afraid he'll come off as rude. You'll be perfect because you're good at putting on the charm. He'll never suspect that anything's wrong."

Raphael smirked. "What's the matter?" he smirked. "Is the Battle Nexus Champion afraid?"

Mikey bristled at that. "No, I'm not afraid," he said.

"Then do it," Raph ordered. "He needs to know that we can't take it anymore. It's drivin' us up the wall."

"What if he gets mad?" Mikey asked fearfully.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it," Leo replied. "Look, we have to go on patrol. You better talk to him before we get back. Understand?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I understand," he said. "I'll do it. Don't worry."

As they left the Lair, Raph whispered to his brothers, "Twenty bucks says he doesn't go through with it."

"You're on," whispered back Don and Leo.

When his brothers had left, Mikey tried to think about how he was going to do this. Could he really just go and tell the truth? Wouldn't it be better to just pretend that everything was okay? No, it wouldn't be a good idea, he concluded. But maybe he could get someone else to do it.

Mikey took out his Shell Cell and dialed April's number. If anyone was good at telling the truth about things, it was April.

April picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello?" she said.

"April, it's Mikey," Mikey began. "Look, I need you to do a huge favor for me."

"Okay, what is it?" asked April.

Mikey told her exactly what his brothers wanted him to do. He only hoped she'd be able to carry this out.

April listened to Mikey's request and smiled in amusement. "Mikey, I can't do that for you," she said. "If your brothers told you to do it, you should do it. Thanks for asking though. And good luck."

"No prob," said Mikey. "And thanks for the luck. I'm gonna need it.' He hung up and put his head in his hands. Now what was he going to do? April wasn't going to help him, so he had to do it himself. But he didn't have to do it right away. The guys would be gone for a little while. Maybe he could kill some time.

He decided to read some comic books to bolster his courage. Maybe they would give him an idea on how to come clean. But after reading a few issues, he still had no idea what to say. Hmm, that idea failed. What next?

Maybe eating something would help him think. Donnie was always talking about how food stimulated the brain and helped him to get ideas. So Mikey ate a few sandwiches (topped with some of his craziest concoctions), but he still couldn't figure out how to proceed.

What about video games? Those could be some good inspiration. He played a few rounds of Wii Sports Resort and won a few games of tennis. He was about to start a game of bowling when Master Splinter came out of his room. Uh-oh, Mikey thought. I'm about to get yelled at for having the sound too loud.

"Hey, Sensei," Mikey greeted him. "Sorry if the TV's too loud. I'll turn it down if you want."

"No, it is fine, Michelangelo," Splinter replied. "Where are your brothers?"

"Out on patrol," Mikey answered. "I decided to stay home today."

Splinter mused on this. He knew Michelangelo would never miss a nightly patrol unless he had a good reason. He wasn't sick as far as Splinter could tell, so something else had to prompt his youngest son to stay home.

"And why did you decide to stay home?" he inquired. "Are you sick?"

Mikey could have used sickness as an excuse, but he knew his father was too perceptive. "No, I'm fine,' he replied.

Splinter gave a mental sigh of relief. "Is something troubling you?" he asked.

This was it. Mikey knew there was no going back. It was now or never. "Yeah, something's troubling me," he said. "In fact, it's kind of troubling all of us."

Splinter was worried. What could be troubling his sons? "What is it, my son?" he asked.

Mikey took a deep breath. "Wethinkyoursnoringisannoying," he said in a rush. There, it was out. He'd said what he needed to say.

The old rat was puzzled. "What was that?" he asked. "I did not catch that."

"Your snoring is annoying," Mikey replied. "Sometimes it gets so loud, it feels like the walls are shaking. We can't even sleep because it gets so loud. Donnie has a solution though." He produced a pack of Breathe Right strips. "He says they'll help reduce the snoring."

Splinter had no words to say. Was his snoring that bad?

Mikey was a little worried. "Are you mad?" he asked. "'Cause if you are, I'll do any punishment you want to give me."

Splinter smiled. "No, I am not mad," he told Mikey. "However, I am astounded that you did not discuss this with me sooner. Why did your brothers choose you to tell me this?"

"Because they figured you wouldn't guess what I was going to tell you," Mikey said. "You can read the others like a book, but they figured that I was good at putting on the charm, and you wouldn't get upset."

"I see," Splinter said. "Well, I appreciate your honesty, Michelangelo. I suppose I could try these strips to see if they will help. Now, would you like to join me in a game of bowling?"

"Yeah, sure," said Mikey.

They were still playing when the other three Turtles came home. The Turtles were surprised to see Mikey and Splinter playing the Wii. Apparently, their younger brother had decided to distract their father with video games. Raph gave Leo and Don a knowing look.

Leo cleared his throat, causing Mikey and Splinter to stop their game. "Mikey, before we left we asked you to perform a task," he began. "Have you done so?"

"Yeah, I did," Mikey replied. "Everything's cool."

"Pay up, Raph!" Don gloated. "You said he couldn't do it, and he did."

Grumbling, the red-clad Turtle paid Don and Leo.

"I am surprised that you would enlist your brother to tell me that my snoring was bothering you," Splinter told his sons. "You should have told me as a group."

"We're sorry, Sensei," Leo apologized. "We should have told you, but we didn't want to hurt your feelings. We figured that if Mikey told you, you would be mad at him and not all of us. We didn't all want to get punished, so we figured he could take it for all of us."

"I understand, Leonardo," Splinter said. "However, since Michelangelo told me it was troubling all of you, I was puzzled at the fact that the rest of you were gone. Just remember that you can always tell me anything, and I promise I will not get mad unless the action itself is one that causes me anger."

"Yes, Sensei," the Turtles said.

"Now, it has been a long day for all of us," Splinter told them. "It is time for bed."

"But, Sensei, we haven't finished our game," Mikey reminded him.

"Ah, yes, I believe you are right," Splinter replied. "We will finish our game and then go to bed."

The other three Turtles said goodnight to Splinter and Mikey and headed upstairs. Once they were gone, Splinter gave Mikey twenty dollars.

Mikey was surprised. "Thanks, Sensei," he said. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you had the courage to be honest with me," Splinter replied. "Sometimes it is best to tell the truth even if it may seem as though the truth will hurt. Besides, I had a feeling you were all bothered by something and placed my own bet. I figured you would all come to me to tell me the news, but your brothers had you do the task. So, you will receive the money."

Mikey wanted to tell his father that he hadn't been brave at first, but then he figured it would be best to accept the twenty bucks. "I'll put this away to save for your Christmas present," he said.

"Oh, I do not want you to do that," insisted Splinter. "I know there is a certain comic book you have been wanting to buy. Perhaps you should treat yourself to some fun."

"Well, okay," said Mikey. "I think I will. Thanks again, Sensei."

"You are welcome, my son," said Splinter, and they returned to their game.

When the game was over (Splinter managed to win), Splinter watched his son go upstairs to bed then retired to his own room. He opened the package of Breathe Right strips and put one on his nose as it directed him to. After all, he didn't want his snoring to cause the walls to collapse.

A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good or bad? Feel free to leave a review once you've finished reading. Have a shell-tastic day.


End file.
